My dream come true Right?
by 8-bitgamergirl
Summary: The story of how I (Zelda Anderson) had the best time of my life. Then things got real.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all yo zelda fans out there. This is my first zelda fan fic. Some things I would like to address. The names of me and my friends are our real names. (yes my real name is zelda, but after zelda fitzgerald.) Also I'm sorry there is so much boring text in this first chapter. I'm trying to set the mood. Also Because of school and homework I will problably be updating on fridays or the weekend. So without further ado. My dream come true... Right?**

I sat under the tree in the courtyard at my high school. I sat under the tree drawing in my sketchbook. I looked up to see my friends Callie, David, and Luke. Luke's nickname was Link to everyone at school. Fitting considering what we were about to do. "Wow I can't believe it's been a year since we came up with the L.o.Z club." I thought. (L.o.Z or, Legend of Zelda to you who don't use this abbreviation. Alright back to reading.)

"Um, Hello Zelda," my best friend Callie said to me. "I joined this club last week." I swear that Callie is psychic.

"Of course I remember that's why we're here." I said to my friend sarcastically. My friends sat with me under the big tree that covered us all in shade. The tree looked super similar to the great Deku tree.

"Do you have your ocarina?" Link said to me. "I remembered mine."

"Duh Link. You know a girl never leaves home without it." I said to the blond haired boy. "David you have your sword right? We need that to start the initiation."

"Yeah, I've got it princess." He said to me mockingly.

I rolled my eyes at David. Ever since we started this club the boys kept calling me Princess. It's so annoying.

"I can't help that my parents named me Zelda okay." I thought. "Just because we have the same name doesn't mean you can call me princess."

"Oh come on Zelda. Just humor him. It is my initiation day after all." Callie said to me with excitement in her eyes. "Come on who has the Triforce pieces? I need them to start this thing!"

"We all have pieces of the Triforce." Link said to Callie. "Zelda made me and David ours."

David and Link reached into their pockets and each pulled out a small metal box. David's box said "Din" on it engraved in the metal.

Link's box said "Farore" on it. The boys opened their boxes to revel a relatively big, golden triangle. The triangles sat on colored cushions. David's was red and Link's was green.

"You have yours right Zelda?" Callie said worried that I didn't have mine.

I took a glass case out of my pocket the size of David and Link's boxes. On the glass box I had the word "Nayru". Inside the box my Triforce piece was set on a blue cushion.

We all gave our Triforce pieces to Callie and she places them all in a holder she had made herself. Me and Link started to play Zelda's lullaby on our ocarinas. David took his master sword and stuck it in the ground in front of Callie.

Callie started to recite her oath to the club. "In the shade of the great deku tree I take the oath of the hero of time. I will always use the Triforce of powers strength to destroy evil enemies. I will use the Triforce of courage to overcome my fear. I will use the Triforce of wisdom to solve challenging puzzles. In the name of the hero of time, the seven sages, and the three goddesses Din, Farore, and Nayru. I promise to abide by the rules of the Triforce and to be loyal to the royal Hyrule family."

Callie put down the triforces in front of her and pulled out the master sword.

"In the name of the hero of time, the seven sages, and the three goddesses you are now a member of the Hyrule alliance." David, Link, and Me said in unison.

I stood up and gave Callie a small necklace of the triforce. She looked at me with a sparkle in her eyes. "Thank you so much you guys! This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me!"

I looked at my friends and smiled. "Hey guys my mom should be here in a little bit. Do you guys want to come over and play four swords? I made navi cookies yesterday."

"Hell yes! Your navi cookies rock!" David said to me.

My Mom pulled up in her van and picked up me and my friends. As we left I could swear I heard someone calling my name. I was pretty sure I was just tired. After my friends left my house that night I went to bed and had a crazy dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. I hope you like this chapter. (I spent my whole weekend writing this. Which was like one day {stupid homework}) **

**-8bitgamergirl**

I fell asleep and awoke in a strange place. It was just a courtyard but it still felt strange. It wasn't strange in the "Where am I? What is this place?" sense. It was strange in the "Why does this place feel so familiar? When have I been here before?" sense. I looked around the courtyard trying to find something that would tip me of as to where I was. The courtyard had a big statue in the middle of it. Hanging from the hand of the statue was a necklace. I ran over to look at it and it was the triforce necklace I had given Callie just a couple of hours ago. I grabbed the necklace from the statues hands and I looked up at the statues face. It looked like one of the goddesses of Hyrule. I pondered it for a while wondering what goddess it was but I had no such luck telling which goddess it was. I sat down on the grass in the courtyard inspecting the necklace seeing if there was anything that would help me remember where I was. The only clues I got form the necklace were two words written in a strange language. Even though I never saw the text before (or did I? My mind was kind of a blur.) I read the words with ease. The words wrote out "Welcome Zelda."

Welcome Zelda? Welcome where? If you gave me more information about where I was maybe I wouldn't be so damn startled right now. I ended up just looking for a way out of that courtyard after a while. No luck. Now I was really scared. "Hello? Can anyone hear me? Where am I?" I yelled to the world.

"You're safe at home." I heard a voice say back to me. It was as quiet as a whisper but no one was around to say anything.

"This isn't my home. This is some creepy courtyard. Where did you get this necklace?"

"Just relax. No one can hurt you know. You can relax."

"Who wants to hurt me? WHERE AM I?"

All of a sudden the sky grew dark and a rumble of laughter erupted from all sides of the courtyard. The air around me grew gray and smelled of smoke. It was hard for me to breath and even though I was in a dream it felt so real I started to choke. My eyelids began to close as I collapsed to the ground. The only thing I could hear as I fell was the laughter evading my ears.

/

I woke up in my bed in a cold sweat and gasping for air. I was absolutely terrified. Every muscle in my body began to shake as I tried to calm myself down. I looked at my alarm clock. 1:36 am.

I had only been asleep for an hour. Good thing I didn't have school for a while. (Summer break started yesterday.) I looked around my room trying to convince myself that is was just a dream. It was pretty damn hard considering the laughter was still ringing in my ears. I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water to calm myself down. While going to the kitchen I saw that the T.V was still on. On the screen was a title screen for "four swords adventures." My eyes adjusted to the bright light but when I looked closely the game seemed to be working on its own.

II took out the disk and went to my kitchen to get that glass of water. One of my Navi cookies was out on the counter. It seemed good. I sat down on the couch and took a huge bite out of it. It tasted weird and the next thing I knew the room stated to spin. I felt dizzy as the room spun faster and faster until anything in front of me was just a blur of color.

I couldn't take it. I passed out.

/

"Excuse me, princess?" I heard a voice say. "Time to wake up your highness."

"Uh. What happened to my head?" I said opening my eyes.

It took me no more than a second to figure out I was not in my house. I sure as hell wasn't in my regular clothes. Instead of waking up on my couch I was in a Queen sized bed with a comforter that was so fluffy it engulfed me. My pajamas no longer were my T-shirt and sweat shorts. Instead they were replaced with a lush, silky nightgown.

Next to my bed was a girl who looked my age (Maybe a year older.) was dressed in a medieval maids outfit. "Good morning your highness." The girl said to me.

"What the! Where am I? Who are you?" I yelled at the girl next to me.

The girl looked confused. She felt my forehead as if she was looking to see if I had a fever. "Are you feeling okay your highness?" she said to me. "You're in the castle. I'm Tilly your maid."

"Castle, what castle?" I said to Tilly. "Why are you calling me your highness?"

"Should I get the Royal doctor? You don't have a fever. Did you have a nightmare again? Are you okay?"

"Please," I said to Tilly. "Just answer my question."

"Of course your highness. Well you're in Hyrule Castle, and I am calling you your highness because you are the princess after all. You're Princess Zelda. You really don't remember?"

"Wait I'm Princess Zelda!" I half yelled half asked.

"Yes, are you sure you're okay!" Tilly said to me with a worried expression on her face.

"Y-yes, I just need to rest for a second." I said to her.

"Of course your highness. Would you like anything for breakfast?" She said back to me. With the worried expression still on her face.

"J-just some green tea please. Also some pancakes."

"Yes your highness. I will be back with breakfast shortly."

She left the room and I started to freak out. I ran to the bathroom as fast as I could and looked in the mirror. My blond hair was no longer in my trade-mark ponytail and instead it was let down and stretched down to my back. I started hyperventilate and I began to pinch myself and I plunged my head into some water in a bucket in despite hopes to try to wake myself up.

Nope. Nothing was working. Damn it. If this is real then why the hell am I here?

I heard the door creak open and Tilly came back into my room. "Princess? Where are you? She had my breakfast on a try and nearly dropped it when she walked in to the bathroom and saw my hair dripping wet.

"Princess! Did you forget what day it is! Your hair cannot be wet today!"

"Wait what day is today?" I asked Tilly.

"Today is the Triforce Festival. You are to look your best to Represent Hyrule. Oh your Father will have my head if he finds out."

"Oh my god…esess." I said making sure not to draw attention to myself.

As far as I knew the triforce festival was the alternate version of the Carnival of Time from Majora's mask. (It was a theory David came up with. If I ever get out of this I'll be sure to tell him he was right.)

"I completely forgot."

**Stay tuned for chapter 3. Until next time.**

** ^ ^ (If you know what I mean.)**


	3. Chapter 3

I sat on a chair in Zelda's rooms. (My rooms now? I don't know.) I was still pretty freaked out about everything going on.

I looked around my room trying to place which game I was in. Nothing gave a precise indication about where I exactly was. "Maybe if I find a family tree I can place where I am on the timeline." I thought to myself.

"Your highness, the groomers are here to help get you ready for the Triforce festival." Tilly said coming in to Zel… my rooms.

"Wow Tilly her hair isn't that wet." One of the groomers said.

"Just a little damp at the most." The second said finishing her friends' sentence.

"Don't worry princess. We will have you cleaned up and looking your best for to the festival today." The third one said to me.

"O-okay." I said to the groomers. God I hated when I had to take 15 minutes or more to get ready for a wedding my mom would drag me to. If this was as huge a festival as I thought it would be I was in for some hurt.

/

"OWWW!" I shouted as a groomer plucked my eyebrows with tweezers made of deku wood. "That really hurt!"

"Well maybe if you stopped squirming it would hurt less!" she replied.

"You don't usually fidget this much." The other groomer said.

"Oh. You know it's just uh nerves. I want to make sure everything goes great today." I said to her. "How much longer today? If I might ask."

"At least an hour more. And that's just for your hair and make-up." Everyone in the room replied.

"An hour!" I yelled as the groomers took a chest out of the bathroom and brought it in. Every item of make-up the castle had must have been in that chest. There was eye make-up, lip paint, mascara, blush, and some products I've never even heard of.

"Okay princess. You must represent each one of the goddesses today as is tradition. You will have some powder to make you look paler, some light blush around your cheeks, light red lip paint to represent Din. Light blue eye shadow to represent Nayru. For your hair we will make sure it curls around your waist so it will frame your dress. We will also be putting light green ribbon in your hair to tame those to strands of hair that always get in your face." The third groomer said to me with a happy smile on her face.

"Oh no." I thought.

/

I can't tell you what torture it was having to listen to the groomers bicker.

"Her hair is fine"

"No it isn't!'

"Yes it is!"

That was all I heard for an hour. The dress was even worse. Not only did it stink not recognizing the dress to try and place what game I was in, but the girdle was too tight, the shoes kept pinching my feet, and the tailor kept poking me with the needle.

"OWWWW! Quit prinking me." I said through gritted teeth.

"Finally finished." Tilly said to me.

"So princess, how do you like it." The tailor said to me as I opened my eyes.

A huge mirror sat in front of me. Even though I was in front of the mirror the girl starring back at me looked nothing like me. I was completely amazed at my beauty. I looked amazing. The dress had been embroidered along the edges with silver and gold trimming. It had a long drape in front with symbols from the Hyrule royal family. The main feature of the dress was the beautiful triforce embroidered on the front. My hair and make-up complimented the dress really well.

I'm not the kind of girl that is super girly all the time but even I felt like a princess at that moment.

"Princess? Are you okay?" Tilly said her hand waving in front of my face.

"It's beautiful." I muttered.

The tailor started to smile. My opinion must have made all the difference to her. "Your majesty! It's almost noon! The king will be expecting you. Come on!" Tilly said.

"Oh! Of course Tilly. Would you mind walking with me to Father?"

"Not at all your majesty. You seem happier than normal today."

"Well, I do want the people to feel happy today. After all we should be celebrating the goddesses today. Not wallowing in our own selfish problems." (Thank god I was getting an A+ in the middle age poetry. I would probably stick out way too much if I didn't know how people spoke in the middle ages)

"You are right your majesty."

"Oh please Tilly, call me princess Zelda."

"O-okay your high…. Princess Zelda."

"That's more like it." I said smiling at Tilly as she mumbled something under her breath.

"What was that Tilly?" I asked.

"Oh I was just wondering if… if you were still having the visions?"

"What visions? You mean that nightmare I had?"(I told her I had one because I did have one; but I had mine before I arrived here.)

"Yes Princess, you have been having nightmares like these for weeks now. They keep getting worse. You haven't eaten that much for the last few days and you try to stay awake as long as you can. You end up screaming in the morning. I was wondering if you stopped having them yet."

"No. I haven't Tilly." I said to her remembering the nightmare about the creepy courtyard. I had that nightmare before I came to Hyrule. The real Zelda was also having nightmares. "I had one last night." We stopped dead in our tracks in the hall. I stood against the wall relaying my nightmare to Tilly. I didn't tell her about the necklace being my friends.

Tilly looked at me in strange way. "You mean the courtyard from the castle of time." She said to me.

"Castle of time?"

"Yes the way you described it. It seemed as if the courtyard was the same place the Princess of the seven sages. That courtyard is the place she met the Hero of Time."

"Crap," I thought "That doesn't help me know what part of the timeline I'm in"

We started to walk again getting near the Grand hall when one of the knights stopped me.

"Princess." He said to me. "The king wanted me to escort you to the knights training yard."

"My goodness." Tilly said. "That's correct. You are to go and recruit new knights with Impa today."

"Impa. Is with the knights?" I said. "Okay, I'll be right there."

"I will come to get you later princess." Tilly said to me as I went to see Impa with the knight.

"Okay Tilly." I said staring back at her as I began to walk with the knight.

/

"Princess Zelda." Impa said to me inside of the hall right next to the training yards. "The knights are ready."

I heard a crash over by the supplies and swords and saw a boy my age accidentally knock over the training swords. The boy looked embarrassed as the rest of the maybe-knights yelled at him. He looked even more embarrassed when Impa announced me.

"Alright everyone, you will be judged today on your strength, your stamina, and especially your courage. To help judge your performance I have with me Princess Zelda!"

At that announcement all of the boys got in a straight line. Everyone but the boy who knocked over the swords. I know for a fact that Zelda would help anyone so I rushed over to the boy and he looked up at me. He started to blush profusely.

"Are you okay?" I asked the boy. He tried to avoid looking at me so I couldn't see him blush.

"Yeah. I'm fine." The boy said. He was dressed in a green tunic like the rest of the boys. He finished cleaning up the swords and ran to stand in lie like the other boys. His blond hair was covered by a green hat that the rest of the boys were wearing.

"The clothes you wear are green to represent the triforce of courage. They clothes emulate the clothes worn by the Hero of Time." Impa said to the boys. I sat in a chair to observe the boys but my eyes never left the boy I met.

/

The boys worked on their warm-ups followed by one-on-one combat training. (They were fine. The swords were as dangerous a fencing sword.) The blond boy went up against one of the boys who yelled at him. The second boy had brown hair. The blond boy started to dodge the other boy's swift attacks. He did so fluently not missing a beat. He waited for and opening while the other boy was trying to hit him in the back with his training sword. The blond boy looked and striked the other boy right in the back. The brown haired boy was out. Impa then took up another group of boys. The blond haired boy looking at me and smiling.

/

It was down to the final six boys. Impa came over to where I was sitting. "Only four of these boys will be able to make it to the knight brigade. You will be able to put your opinion about who should make it. You will also be able to let your Father know which of these boys you would like to be your personal guard."

I stared at her in surprise. "I can choose the boy who will be my guard?"

She looked at the boys. "No. You may tell your father who you would like to be your guard but he will ultimately make the decision."

"Oh." I said staring at the boys. "What are their names?"

"The boy with the brown hair is named Marcus. The boy next to him with the black hair is named Calimile. The tallest boy is named Elias. The boy with the orange hair is named Cawlin. His brother next to him is named Mido." She then pointed to the blond boy. We looked at each other again and smiled. I waved to him a bit. "Finally there is the blond boy at the end. His name is Link."


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear people of the interwebs, quick announcement. I might not be updating my story as often as I do know. Thanks to my stupid math, science and history teachers. I got a D+ in math and Two C- in science and history. Now my parents think that I should be focusing on my grades in those classes instead of writing stories. They didn't notice the A+ I got in English though. They said I can have no electronics during the week. Except computer, and only for writing as long as I am in the same room. So I won't be posting my fan fic as often as usual. D,:**

**-8 bitgamergal.**


	5. Chapter 5

(Zelda's pov)

I looked at the six boys in front of me. Mostly I looked at Link. I actually had the chance to meet my favorite video game character ever! This might be the weirdest thing that ever happened to me you know getting trapped in the body of Princess Zelda less than three hours ago.

The boys in front of me were sweating. Not only did I kind of have a say in their fates. I also had to tell Zelda's dad which of these boys I wanted to be my personal guard! (Do I even have to say that Link was the best knight there? There was no way I wasn't recommending him to Zelda's Dad as my personal guard.)

I looked at Impa and looked at the boys. I stood up and went over to the boys. "I would like to say that today all of you were spectacular. Sadly two of you will not make it into knight training. Another thing is that one of you will have the honor of being my personal guard. I already know which one of you I would like to be my guard." After I said this Marcus started to smile as if he was the one I was talking about. "Would just like to say that the final choose for who stays and who goes is up to my father so good luck to all of yo…" I stopped and looked up at the sky. It was gray and raindrops started to fall like tiny diamonds out of the sky.

"Princess!" I heard someone say from behind me. It was Tilly. She ran up to me holding a tray to try and catch the raindrops that were falling.

"Princess," she started again. "You have to get inside your father wants to see you."

"Oh," I said. (I would finally be able to meet the king.) "Boys, you are dismissed."

The boys disbanded going back to the guest houses on the edge of the training ground. Tilly led me inside keeping the tray above my head the entire time. When I got into the castle it felt so cozy, like I'd been wrapped in a big fluffy blanket.

"Your Father is in the meeting room. He wants to see you right away." Tilly said to me. "I can accompany you if you would like."

"That would be nice. I would like to talk to someone about that boy out there." I responded.

"Which boy do you mean?"

"The blond boy, his name is Link."

"What would you like to say about him?"

"He definitively was the most experienced out there. I think he would be a good guard."

"You mean for the kingdom?"

"No Tilly. I mean for me."

We arrived at the meeting room as I said that. "Anything else you need Princess?"

"No." I said. "You can go."

I took a breath and knocked on the door. This was going to be hard. I know what Zelda can regularly be like, but this was her dad. I was going to have to be really convincing to fool the king. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. I knight opened the door. He bowed and motioned for me to go through the door. I went through the door way and looked over at the table where the king sat. He looked up and smiled at me. "Ah, Zelda," he said "It's good to see you. How have you been today?"

I froze in shock. I felt as if I was going to cry. You want an explanation right. Well okay. When I told you that my mom picked me up from the school, I lied. Please don't stop reading. Really my dad picked me and my friends up. Why would I lie about my mom picking me up? Well when I was 5 my mom was driving me to school. It was raining and a car crashed into ours. My mom was sitting in the front seat and I was sitting next to her. The car started to skid into a light pole and my mom threw herself over me to protect me. The car crashed and the next thing I knew I was being loaded into an ambulance and my mom was nowhere in sight. My dad is the only one I have now. I want to seem normal so I never tell people about my mom. I don't sleepover at friends' houses that much because I worry about my dad. So when I saw the king sitting there I almost cried. I didn't realize I was homesick until then.

"Zelda are you okay?" the king said to me.

"Y-yes father I'm fine." I said shaking out of my daze. "What did you want to see me about?"

"The rain." The king said to me. "The rain cannot be present during the festival. I'm sorry that you had to get ready today only for it to rain. You look beautiful Zelda. If this is how you represent the kingdom I know the festival will go wonderfully. I have rescheduled the festival for Saturday three days from now. The rain should clear up by then."

"Alright Father. Is there anything else you would like to talk about?"

"Yes, Zelda. The boys out there. The knights in training. Who do you think were the best? Did you have one who you would like to be your guard?"

I nodded and began to list off my choices. "The twin boys Cawlin and Mido are a very good team and Marcus is a good fighter. The other boy is Link. He was the best warrior out there by far. He was very courageous and seemed as if he would do anything to help protect Hyrule. I would like it if Link was my personal guard."

The king nodded stroking his beard. He looked at me and wrote some things down on the pad of paper on his desk. "Good, thank you Zelda. It is noon. Go get some lunch."

"Yes Father."

I left the room and saw Tilly waiting outside for me. I looked at her. She seemed hungry. "Tilly, let's go get some lunch." I said to her as we walked down the hall to the kitchen.

(Link's pov)

I walked back to the houses at the edge of the camp. Many different thoughts raced through my head. Why was the princess smiling at me? Why did she want to know if I was okay? Why were the other boys messing with me? What if I didn't get in to the knights academy? The main thing I was pondering was why the Princess was looking at me while she said she wanted someone to be her **personal** guard?

I'll worry about it later. Right now I just want to get to the dry house. "Hey Link." I heard a familiar voice say.

Oh great Marcus. I've never liked him.

He was my neighbor in Kitako Village, a small farm town. He was always the hotshot, acting like he was better than everyone else. I was always sword playing with my grandpa who raised me while my grandma worked down in the fields. My friends in the village were limited but they still were nice. Sicira the farm girl would like to shoot arrows with me. Talon was the blacksmiths son who was always giving me discounts on new swords since mine broke so often. We all couldn't stand Marcus. I knew that I would be able to best him at something one of these days.

The day that poster was hung in town by a Hyrule guard was the day my life changed. The king was looking for new recruits for the Hyrule Royal guard. I was ecstatic. My grandma gave me some milk and a wallet that would hold up to 99 rupees. My grandpa gave me his training sword from when he was in the knights' academy. As I was leaving Marcus ran up with gear. I knew there was no way to shake it. He was coming to Hyrule with me if I liked it or not.

Now I'm here with him now, waiting to be told our fates.

/

I dozed off must be night now. I looked out the window. It was all dark but lights shone out the windows of the castle. I heard a knock on the door of the house. Mido got up to check who it was. It was the field instructor, Impa. "Boys, the king would like you to join him and Princess Zelda for dinner. Get ready, dinner starts in 30 minutes."

Crap. I have to eat dinner with the king. This is going to be stressful.

(Zelda's pov)

Lunch was amazing. I've never had food so good in my life. Princess Zelda has good taste in food. When I got down to the kitchen the cooks asked me if I wanted the usual. Nodded my head and 20 minutes later I was given a baked potato with cheese, butter, and green onions, a well done steak, and a glass of warm apple cider. I was so hungry I ate it as fast as I could while still looking princess like. The flavors swirled inside my mouth like a whirlpool. I was so full I felt like I would pop. The rest of the day was really boring. Tilly took around the castle doing this and that and I even asked Tilly if I could rest for a while. An hour passed while I slept. I was called down to the Dining hall for a special dinner for the could-be knights.

I sat down next to Zelda's Father and waited for the boys to come in. First the twins came in first and sat down at the end of the table. Calimile sat down next to Elias. Link and Marcus came in last. Both of them tried to sit next to me but sadly Marcus got the spot. "Welcome men!" The king began "It is good to see all of you here today. I hope you enjoy all the food we have for you tonight!" The cooks came in with salads and began the first course. Okay, this was my first real dinner in a Princesses body. Nothing to worry about I'll do just fine. Right?


End file.
